Bring Me to Life!
by Forlong
Summary: Kim is after him. She'll make him pay for ruining her life. But is she looking for justic or vengeance.


_I don't own KP or Evanescence's song "Bring Me To Life"_

* * *

Kim was racing along the highway on her motorcycle when Will Du confronted her on a motorcycle of his own.

"Pull over, Kim," he shouted at her.

In response, Kim gave him a hand gesture that wasn't very lady-like.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

"Fine," he said, "we'll do this the hard way."

He pulled something out from behind his back. It was the latest road spike. Kim was ready. She pulled out her pistol and shot out his front tire.

_Where I've become so numb...without a soul._

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back...home._

Will's motorcycle slowed enough for Kim to get away. That bastard wasn't going to get away from her. No one was going to stop her. He was going to pay!

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside!_

_(I cannot wake up) Wake me up inside!_

_(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark!_

She stopped her bike in front of the motel. He'd been running from her for months. He got away with murder. Now justice would be served.

"I found you, you fuck," she whispered.

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run!_

_(I cannot wake up) Before I come undone!_

_(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become!_

"Stop this, Kim," a familiar voice said.

"You can't stop me, Shego," Kim said, "I swore I'd kill him. I always keep my promises."

"Killing him won't bring Ron back to you," Shego shouted.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me._

"Maybe not," Kim replied, "but it will make me feel a whole lot better."

"I can't let you do this."

Kim pulled out two semi-automatic guns and said, "You will, or you'll die."

_Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me…to life._

"Somewhere in there is Kim Possible. The one who'd never kill."

"That woman," Kim said, "died with the man she loved. When you let him die!"

"I didn't–"

Kim shooting her had interrupted Shego. She screamed. It was soothing to Kim's desire for vengeance. But Shego wasn't the one who killed Ron. Not directly. She turned and saw the man who killed the only person who loved her for who she was. At least she thought (and hoped) Ron had loved her that way.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside!_

_(I cannot wake up) Wake me up inside!_

_(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark!_

"_Josh Mankey_," she bit out, cursing the day she heard that name, "Time to die, Monkey boy."

"Kim," Josh said, "I…I didn't kill Ron and you know it."

Kim threw aside her guns. She wanted the pleasure of killing this bloody bastard with her bare hands.

"You lie!"

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run!_

_(I cannot wake up) Before I come undone!_

_(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become!_

"No, Kim," Josh said, trying to avoid her punches, "He fell (worn out by his injuries) while we were heading for the escape–ouf–_escape pod_."

"Probably because you pushed him!" she shouted while kicking him.

"No. He told me to leave him behind. I...I know now that I shouldn't have."

_Bring me to life! (I've been living a lie)_

_(There's nothing inside!)_

_Bring me to life._

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" Kim shouted.

"But he told me to tell you that he loved you," Josh said.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love._

_Darling only you are the life among the dead..._

_(All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see!)_

_(Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!)_

"He also said, 'Tell Kim that I'm sorry for not realizing what she means to me until the end,'" Josh continued, "He died right there, Kim. I had to leave him so that I could tell you that."

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems!_

_Got to open my eyes to everything!_

_(Without a thought! Without a voice! Without a soul!)_

_(Don't let me die here! There must be something more!)_

_Bring me to life..._

"No," Kim said, "You had to have killed him. You always resented the fact that I dumped you because I loved him. You **hated** him!"

"Look," Josh said, pointing at the wounded Shego, "at what the _new_ Kim Possible has unleashed. Ron would be ashamed of this."

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside!_

_(I cannot wake up) Wake me up inside!_

_(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark!_

"Oh, God," Kim shouted, "what have I done?"

Kim grabbed her pistol and pointed it at her chin saying, "I don't deserve to live any further. God, Ron, everyone, please forgive me."

"NO, KIM," Josh shouted, "DON'T!"

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run!_

_(I cannot wake up) Before I come undone!_

_(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become!_

**BANG!**

_Bring me to life! (I've been living a lie)_

_(There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life..._

* * *

I know it's sad. I heard this song and had to write a song-fic using it. Sorry about the language. 


End file.
